Faded Memories: Sisterhood One Shots
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A series of one shots about events in the Sisterhood's lives during all five books.


Faded Memories: Sisterhood One Shots

Chapter 1: Love

A/N: This is my second Sisterhood story. I was working on my other story and thought about doing a series of one shots about the girls and things that happened to them over the course of the five books. Some of these will be aftermath stories after the four summers and what the girls are thinking about what has happened to them. Others will be random one shots about other things that may have been talked about throughout the books but may not have been elaborated on. It just depends on what I think and write about. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and all related characters belong to Ann Brashares. I only own the plot of the story.

Summary: A series of one shots about different moments within the Sisterhood's lives.

Lena couldn't stop thinking about Kostos. Even after she and Bee came back to Bethesda she couldn't stop thinking of him. Lena had never felt this way about any boy before. Then again, she never really thought much about romance before Kostos came along. While her other friends often talked about boys and how cute they were, Lena looked at them and never really felt the way they did. But ever since she first met Kostos, she felt something different within her, and as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't escape the fact that she was in love.

She thought about Kostos every day at every moment. When she was eating breakfast, she imagined Kostos eating breakfast with her and maybe eating the same cereal she did.

When she was watching television, she imagined Kostos watching it with her and laughing at the absurdity of the show she was watching. After it was over, she imagined discussing it with Kostos afterward and talking about how the plot was either good or bad.

When she was at school, she imagined Kostos being in school with her and possibly being in the same classes as her. But that was impossible. Kostos was out of high school and was too mature for such things. Still, it was a nice thought for her to have. Maybe if he was there, things would be different for Lena. Maybe she'd be able to concentrate on her work better because she wouldn't have to think about him. Then again, maybe not because he would be in the same room, and she was sure she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes away from him.

Even when she was sketching, she imagined Kostos watching her draw and nodding with approval just as Bapi had done when he watched her. She imagined Kostos commenting on her work and possibly taking one of the drawings home so he could hang it up. Maybe he had done that with the drawing of the olive grove. What would his grandparents think of that? Would he tell them that she had painted it for him? Would he look at it every day and think of her?

She thought about their little misunderstanding and the mess it had caused between the grandparents. Her Bapi had even gotten into a fight with Kostos's grandfather over it. At the time, she had felt embarrassed and humiliated over the whole affair. She figured Kostos would never speak to her again after that. But after she apologized to him, things had changed for them. She now saw him differently. He was no longer a spy or a Peeping Tom. He was a kind person and the one she really loved.

"Earth to Lenny," a voice teased. Lena snapped out of her reverie to see Tibby waving a hand in front of her face. She remembered she was with her friends on a Saturday just hanging out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have drifted off," Lena apologized.

Carmen smiled. "You were thinking about Kostos, weren't you?" she asked.

"When doesn't she think of Kostos?" Tibby taunted.

Lena nodded. "Yes, I was," she said. "I was just thinking about all we've been through over the summer and how everything has changed with us."

"Well, I'd say that skinny dipping in a pond and getting caught by a guy is pretty awkward," Tibby remarked. "But, hey, at least it worked out for you, Len."

"Yeah, at least you have some true love," Bridget added. She was still mourning over what had happened with Eric and how she wished she would've done something differently.

Lena put her hand over Bee's. "Don't worry, Bee, things will work out," she said gently. "Maybe you should write to Eric and tell him how you feel."

"I don't want to right now, Len," Bridget replied. "I need more time."

Lena nodded. She could understand that. Sometimes wounds were slow in healing. Bee had suffered a lot, and it wasn't a good idea to push her about the subject. The best thing to do was to let things go their own way. Bee would figure it out. She always did.

"So, when are you going back to Greece?" Carmen asked.

"I have no idea," she answered. "I've got too much going on here to even think about that. But Kostos and I will write each other, so there is that."

"Yeah, that's something to look forward to," Tibby mused. "I think that you and Kostos will be together for a long time."

"How do you know that?" Lena asked her.

"Because I can see it on your face," Tibby replied. "You can't stop thinking about him, and that usually means you're in love."

Lena hoped her friend was right about that. Kostos was very special to her, and she thought that maybe they could stay together forever. She knew it was something her grandmother would want for her. After all, she was the one who had set them up together.

"Maybe you're right, Tib," Lena said. "Maybe we will be together forever."

"That would be so cool," Carmen remarked. "We'll definitely be your bridesmaids."

"And you are going to have some gorgeous flowers," Bridget added.

"And you can wear the Pants under your wedding dress," Tibby chimed in.

Lena laughed at the idea of wearing the Pants under her wedding dress. Would that be allowed? Would they still fit then? "Hang on, guys, I think you're rushing it," she said. "I don't know if I'm going to get married. But if I do, I definitely want you guys to be there."

Her friends hugged her, and they changed the subject to other matters like their next homework assignment. But even as Lena talked and laughed with her friends, her mind still traveled to Kostos. What was he doing now? Was he doing homework, too, or was he with his friends having a good time? Was he thinking of her as she was thinking of him? He had told her that he would be thinking of her whenever he could. That had to count for something.

When she was in bed that night, the first thing she did was think about Kostos lying in his own bed. She pictured him lying with her in her bed and shivered at the thought. She knew her parents would never tolerate that because of their strict rules about boys. But even so, she imagined him lying next to her with his arms around her. She imagined him whispering good night to her and giving her a sweet kiss before bed. Her whole body tingled with the longing she felt. She wanted him here with her now event though she knew it wasn't going to happen. She sighed and gazed out the window at the stars.

"Good night, Kostos," she whispered. "I love you." Then she settled down to sleep and dreamed of the one she loved the most. For now, the dreams would have to be enough until they saw each other again. She just hoped that day would come soon because she didn't know how long she could hold out.

A/N: I know it wasn't very long, but I made it as long as I could. Some of these may be long while others might be short. Please feel free to leave a review after you have finished reading to tell me what you think. Have a shelltastic day.


End file.
